


Sound and Vision

by fishlady



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlady/pseuds/fishlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle in Ilios, the team takes the first Overwatch ambassador back to headquarters after she is seriously injured.</p><p>INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound and Vision

The destruction in the small town of Ilios was one of the worst that he had seen. As a seasoned veteran of trying to sort chaos and destruction, the soldier had a hierarchy of the worst encounters that the team worked. This was definitely the most gruesome. The bright, white soapstone buildings were wrecked by Winston’s fists or splattered with blood that spurted from the victims of the soldier’s bullets.

This, however, was strange. Ilios was a rather peaceful fishing town on the shores of Greece. There weren’t massive amounts of crime here, leading the soldier to question why it was that they had to fight Talon here anyway. The buildings were evacuated and everything lay as it was. Empty shells of homes and thriving business lay as a refuge in a battle. The goods now were riddled with bullets and arrows. Even for Reaper, destroying such a peaceful town was low.

The battle played over in the soldier’s head on a loop. He looked at Hanzo’s arrows lodged into a wall, tracing the invisible line to where the Japanese assassin was standing when he made his move. The sound of Hanzo’s arrow skimming through the air and ricocheting off in several directions to slaughter the opponents echoed in his ears. He remembered that he was standing close by when the three men fell. He felt the ground quake through his shoes as it did when the bodies fell to the floor. 

Stretching his back, he knew that the news article would be horrendous about this place. Overwatch was no stranger to criticism when the team was forcefully disbanded. Although they were currently aiding the world by helping to solve unrest, the media still was looking for anyway to put them in a bad light. He heard the bones pop and crack, showing the age in the worn man. He took a deep sigh, resting his gun on his shoulder. 

Ilios was now smoking and charred remains, but the water below the coastal town still shone a brilliant sapphire. It was the color that he used to wear proudly. The color his eyes showed in admiration for an organization and duty for the world. It was a color he used to associate so well with. Even though the water was mere meters from him, it seemed too bright to be real. 

He found himself enthralled in the lulling pattern of the crashing waves. He wanted to turn himself away from the vivid color, but got lost in the sound of the roaring water. It was somewhat soothing to his hardened exterior. He got the sudden urge to go swimming to relax his muscles. If he were to just jump down, he could be within the rejuvenating water. 

Back in the day, he knew that Winston would have begged for them to stay an extra day to enjoy the scenery. It took a while for him to convince hyperactive Tracer to remain in a spot for very long, but the ape knew how to talk people into things. The soldier remembered many days, during the original Overwatch team, spent pretending like he cared that they were wasting time at the ocean. He acted like he wanted to stay to protocol, even though he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the warm acceptance of sand or go for a swim in the azure waters.

The days of choosing protocol over enjoyment was over. He found little enjoyment in anything anymore, other than trying to bring justice to the fragile world. Above all else, he was a soldier. A soldier who wanted to do what was right and destroy all aggressors. People had the right to live in a world where they didn’t feel threatened all the damn time. 

“Soldier,” a tentative, soft voice behind him tapped him from his thoughts. He turned lazily to see Mei, sheepishly gaining his attention. She was a sweet girl, but the soldier often scared her unwillingly. He didn’t really care enough to correct the situation. He gave her an affirmative grunt, to show he was listening, although barely. 

“We have a situation.” she said. Knowing that they wouldn’t bother him unless it was necessary, he sighed, turning to follow Mei. After snapping several times about how he was no longer the leader of Overwatch, the team finally got the memo. They looked to Winston or Tracer for guidance. The soldier didn’t care. He thought they were bright kids. 

Trying to turn around an untrusted organization, Winston and Tracer had begun to try and help the relations between Overwatch and the rest of the world. The soldier thought it was pointless, having tried so hard in the past. He knew how easily the civilians could turn their backs, even on someone they revered so highly. Tracer suggested that they form an alliance with nations, having ambassadors for Overwatch in particularly troubled areas. 

It was an idea that his former self would have accepted and perhaps even tried himself. Having lived through the most respectful and harmonious relations between the world and Overwatch, he knew that they had a lot to do. At the end of the day, he didn’t really care one way or the other if the ambassador program worked. In fact, he was almost certain that it would fail.

Following the blue parka, they convened at an alley, where Mercy was already trying to diffuse a situation. He saw Junkrat teetering from foot to foot, biting on the grit that lay underneath the nails of his good hand. He was trying to find a way to solve the situation, but giving everything he owned exploded, there wasn’t much he could do. 

Underneath a fallen column lay a body that resembled a corpse. It looked like another casualty of war, before he saw Mercy attempting to heal the body. Its hair was a wild mane of dark curls, covering the face entirely. Normally, they would alert the medics of the town and be on their merry way. The soldier was confused why Mercy would bother with a civilian. 

“What’s the problem?” he asked. Mercy jumped at the sound of his voice, obviously enthralled in what she was doing. The doctor was an extremely detailed-oriented person. It came in handy when diagnosing issues and to plan on the next step. The soldier could always rely on her. She looked up at him with worried eyes. Being a relatively calm person, it was off-putting that she would be so troubled. 

“Tracer’s head ambassador of the new Overwatch Initiative. Talon found her.” she filled in, using her staff. Finally, Winston leaped in, causing the ground to shake. He was returning from a standard perimeter check. Talon wasn’t above sucker punches, so the team conducted simple perimeter checks to ensure their safety. This suggestion was given by McCree, who was given the idea by his soldier friend. The soldier didn’t care to claim the idea, not wanting credit for a team tactic. 

Looking at his team around him, he knew they all wanted to save this woman. It was disorienting at the attention to detail they took with this stranger. He noticed that Hanzo was missing, no doubt perched above to protect them with arrows. Even the lawless junker took to interest of protecting her. Before Winston spoke, the soldier could already imagine what was going to come out of his mouth. 

“We need to take her.” the gorilla commanded. The soldier coughed out a chuckle through his mask. Even for Winston, that was ridiculous. Winston’s nose curled up. He understood that he had no leg to stand on, having turned down the position of commander. Winston knew that it was his one bargaining chip. “I am not playing around.”

“We’re not taking an unarmed civilian into Overwatch headquarters.” 

There was a minute of silence. The soldier looked from Winston to the body in front of him without turning his head. He could see the gentle slope of the woman’s neck and the straps of a white top. Blood seeped from the back of her neck onto the linen, staining it a vibrant red. Poor girl had gotten messed up. The soldier snapped himself to attention, not knowing if she was innocent or not. 

“Yes we are.” is all Winston replied. “We put her in danger. We are taking her out of danger.” 

The soldier rolled his eyes, although no one could see through his mask. Taking civilians into top-secret headquarters was the dumbest idea he had ever heard. Although he assumed Winston and Tracer would research a candidate before hiring them to perhaps the most prestigious and important position of their lifetime, who knows what the woman could do. She could be a Talon operative or a con artist. 

He watched as Winston struggled to lift the column off of the body of the girl. Tossing his gun down, he let out a long exhale of annoyed air. Even though he disagreed with the team, he had to continue to be a team player. Cracking his knuckles, he prepared himself to help Winston. As a young kid, he would have just lifted with his back, but the aged soldier knew better. He squatted underneath the column, using his legs to attempt to lift it. Mercy pushed up with her shoulder as well. The three of them were able to lift it far enough that Mei could pull her gently out. 

The body looked eerily like a rag doll. If the soldier didn’t know any better, he would think that she was dead. Her body fell like her insides were stuffed with cotton and her eyes were made of buttons. As they laid her down, he saw Mercy reach over and brush the hair from her eyes. Sure enough, there was a woman in front of them. She was bloodied up real bad, but her chest moved slowly to catch her breath. 

Looking at the body, he noticed that she had elegant curves that showed by the bright blue jeans that she wore. He swallowed hard. He knew that this girl would be nothing but trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This story is probably only going to be around five chapters or so. I know this chapter is a little short, but I think it ends at an appropriate place.


End file.
